supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Squadron Survivenger
Survival Squadron Survivenger (生存戦隊サヴァイヴンジャー, Seizon Sentai Savu~aivunjā) is the 29th season of GENERATION series. After the movie, the new evolved season will be 30th anniversary season called Survivenger Neo. Plot After event of Victorynger, Roho and Melk the Second were married because he shocked that her hair was beautiful and his newborn son named Agido Joo same name as Agido Rider. Characters Main Rangers Allies *Tenguu Sai *Samuel Joo - A ancestor of Agido who see Rei shocked holding the unconscious Agido. *Doctor Unsade *Mika Unsade Villains Season 1 *Unknown Leader of Ghost/Vicyan (possessed to the mindless Doragokor's minion, but destroyed by new combination called Bakuretsujin, actually the ghost leader was Vicyan). *Zoima - A common enemy who dropped in one to four Energy Medals. *Caioma - A strong enemy who dropped in three to seven Energy Medals or rare kind is Guardians. *Doragokin - A fire enemy-like dragon created by Doragokor who dropped in four to nine Energy Medals or rare kind is Elemental Medals. Season 2/Present *Vicyan the Despair *Sphere the Hopper *Claymoss the Genius *Lightnis the Bizarre *Iceburn the Blizzard Enemies #Akatachi the Burn (beaten by Survivenger's 10x Slash and destroyed by Saurus) #Ikishichi the Fallen (beaten by Survivenger's 10x Slash and destroyed by teamwork Saurus and Beta) #Mahanata the Gravel (beaten by Survivenger 10x Slash and destroyed by Ryuzao) #Ragagiru the Fiend (beaten by Survivenger's new finisher called Triangle Slash and destroyed by new giant robo called Survivenjin) #Futsugaia the Harden (beaten by Survivenger's Triangle Slash and destroyed by Survivenjin) #Guzuzoubi the Lifeless (beaten by Survivenger's new finisher called Fast Triangle Slash and destroyed by Survivenjin Urara) #Gabaito the Eplision (beaten by Deinos Survivenger's Deinos Finish and destroyed by Survivenjin Urara) #Extinct the Disappear (beaten by Survivenger's Deinos Slash and destroyed by Survivenjin Dimentro) #Ghomashi the Shell (beaten by Deinos Survivenger's Deinos Finish and destroyed by Survivenjin UraDimentro) #Recover the Force (overwhelmed Survivenger, but destroyed by newly recruited member Lola the new Explodinger and her finisher called Miraging Shoot) #Yumaoshi the Dark (beaten by Survivenger and Explodinger's Double Finish and destroyed by the another robo called Explodijin) #Zaozao the Shakaku (beaten by Explodinger's Miraging Shoot and destroyed by Survivenjin and Explodijin) #Doragokor the Fire (beaten by Survivenger and Explodinger's Double Finish and destroyed by Deinos Survivenger's Deinos Finish) #Kujador the Phoenix (beaten by Survivenger's Fast Triangle Slash and Explodinger's Miraging Shoot then destroyed by Explodijin Kuranosuke) #Chimihini the Mechanical (beaten by Explodinger's Miraging Shoot and destroyed by Bakuretsujin) #Ikishisu the Tako (beaten by Explodinger's Miraging Shoot and destroyed by Explodijin Tauros) #Ushikabura the Bullhorn (beaten by Super Form called Burning Survivenger's Burning Accelerate and destroyed by Survivenjin Kuranosuke) #Zadaruno the Storm (beaten by new recruited member named Ibuki the new Kaminaringer, a lone spirit who summoned in the shrine and destroyed by the untamed Tupuxzander) #Skyleo the Lion (beaten by Burning Survivenger's new finisher called Triangle Kasaiken and Kaminaringer's Zander Slash and destroyed by new mecha called Zanderijin) #The Final One (destroyed by three Rangers) #Revolver the Carimo # Others *The Mysterious Ghost - a mysterious girl who guild Agido to go the forbidden place Project Zero World. *Sae Kurosawa - A deadiest villainous of Samuel Joo. This cause Agido was badly beaten by Sae even his Deinos Armor won't affect her. *Rei Kurosawa - A heroine ally of Samuel Joo. This cause she saved Agido from Sae finishing him off. She said Agido was not giving up that can used upgrade by Prism Timer. Arsenal Morphing Devices *'Survive Phone' *'Prism Timer' - A upgrade morphing device that used for Agido Joo. First created by Rei empowered Agido's enough courage to upgrade him as stronger then insert the Guardian onto it. 'Weapons *'Energy Medals - A medals used to Survival Gun or Guardians. *'Elemental Medals' - A colored medals used to Survival Gun and Guardians with the power of these elements. *'Survival Gun' *'Survive Sword' *'Explodin Blaster' *'Kaminari Axe' *'Hikari Saber' *'Brachio Riff' Guardians These Guardians were supported weapons due defeating the Caimas. *'Deinos Armor' *'Unico Spear' *'Kentro Spike' *'Shinken Zebra' *'Tyranno DoubleW' Mecha Like Pirateger, they transformed into mecha form. This new featuring was the Combo Change Series like Triplet as mechas. Combo Formations *Fighting Combination Survivenjin **Tamashii Kyoryu Saurus **Tamashii Zone Beta **Tamashii Slash Ryuzao *States Combination Explodijin **Rocket Sea PleZoKet **Boomerang Heroine Urara **Steel Saw Dimentro *Lighting Combination Zanderijin **Flying God Tupuxzander **Rich Family Kuranosuke **Dozer Drive Tauros *Holy Transformation Hikarijin **Long Sky Dragoonizer *Super Transformation GigaBrachion **Sealing Dinosaur Brachion Combination Formation *Exploding Combination Bakuretsujin (combined form of two gods) *Lightning Exploding Combination Raiuretsujin (combined form of three gods) *Super Combination Hikaretsujin (combined form of four gods) *Final Combination SurvivenHaOh (combined form of all gods) Carrier Mecha *Hyper Carrier GigasShark (a carrier mecha who downloaded by Agido using the Shark Guardian) Episodes Survive Arc #BurnSuiDegon! Agido the Hot-headed Boy #Sui-Sui! Beta and OZU (Beta left off to Agido) #Girigiri! The Hunting Ryuzao #BurnSuiGiri! Survivenjin Glaw #Hurts Going! Survivenger United #Oh My! Urara the Heroine #Growl!! Find the Dugaduga #Kyoryu!! The Dimentro Hero #Ahhhhhhh!! Ghost on the Shell #The Heroine Ranger, Explodinger #My Word! Explosion Combination #The Unknown Leader of Ghost #Two Gods Combine, Bakuretsujin #Crossdressing!? Bakuretsu #Oh no! Agido vs. Sae (Part One) #The Land Bull, Tauros (Part Two) #Prism Timer, On (Part Three) #Zander! The Thunder Hero #Thunder Mecha, The Third God #All Together, The Three Gods Unites (this episode will be to the movie as final episode before the sequel season) The Final Escape Battle #Zander Unite, Raiuretsujin #Hikaru, The Lime Ranger (Hikaru Joo reappearance) #Long Dragon, Hikari Combine #Joining In, Sleep Tight #Three Gods, Hikaretsujin is Here #Uh-Oh. Getting Away #Ahhhhh!! Surprise Apple #Let's Go! The Dangerous Place of Ghosts #Ira, the Gigaranger #What's that?! Brachion the Giga Dinosaur was Here #Super Transformation! GigaBrachion #Going Crazy, Escape From Survival Place #Uh-Oh! Attack of Dorans #The King, Surivenhaoh #It's Here, Super Red Hot-Headed #The Great Escape #The Final Deslusive #The Justice of Delusion #Finale, Showtime #Final Episode: The Final Hope Movies *Daikaiju Neos Galaxy: Movie (A Survivenger's finale through to find his best friend a kaiju knowns Kaijudon) *Survivenger: Gekijoban Triva *Unlike other seasons, this season will be Category:Squadron Season